Final Boss
The Final Boss, much like in any video game, is the last obstacle standing in the way of the lead protagonist's mission. Often, the final boss is the mastermind behind the plot of the game, much like the role Bowser recurringly plays in ''Super Mario'' series and most of the games on this wikia (Paper Land 64 for example). Whether their plan is to take over the world, kidnap a supporting character (Princess Peach from the Super Mario series for example), or rid the land of peace and serenity, this final showdown is the antagonist's ultimate chance to destroy the hero. Bowser is the most popular boss of the Super Mario series, but the games have seen a variety of different lead antagonists. The final boss often has a puppet, or minion who precedes him, like Commander Piranha (Who controls Megahammer, the first boss in the game) in Mario: The Piranha Invasion, who appeared to be the primary antagonist of the game until the plot took an unexpected turn storyline-wise, revealing the main antagonist to be a larger, more influential figure, such as Bowser himself. Recurring Final Bosses Bowser Bowser is the most frequently recurring final boss of the Super Mario series and a villain in the some of the games on this wikia, namely because he kidnaps Princess Peach or another supporting character. His first debut in the made-up games was in Paper Land where he is a boss, he also appears in Morton Koopa Sr.'s Attack but he's not actually fought, he appears in the room before the Throne Room. He also appears in Paper Land Mass Attack but as a playable character, making it the 2nd game in which Bowser's the protagonist, the first being Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Bowser is the Final Boss in: * Paper Land 2 * Paper Land 64 * Super Mario 64 Adventure * Mario: The Piranha Invasion (With King Piranha formed together) Lord Ztar Lord Ztar is the second-most recurring antagonist in the Made-up games on this wikia, only after Bowser, appearing in a total of four games. Lord Ztar is a Ztar of course, however, his body is more ghost-like rather then a Star. Lord Ztar can also change form, which is his intimidating "Ztar Soul" form. Lord Ztar only appears as a antagonist (except Morton Koopa Sr.'s Attack), however, whenever Mario is forced to get the Gold Flower from the Ztar Castle Gateway, releasing his spirit, only to be sealed back to the Gold Flower during the game's finale. Lord Ztar is the Final Boss in: * The Ztar Attack * Paper Land (With Antasma formed together) * The Ztar Attack 2: The Return of Lord Ztar Non-Recurring Final Bosses * Dreamy Lord Ztar: Final Boss in Paper Land * Dry Morton Koopa Sr.: Final Boss in Morton Koopa Sr.'s Attack * Dark Bowser: True Final Boss in Paper Land 2 * Behemoth King: Final Boss in Mario: Attack of the Planet * Virtual Bowser: Final Boss in Attack of the Virtual Virus * Ganon: Final Boss in Ganon's Revenge * DethI: Final Boss in Shadow Nightmare attack * Robo Dedede: Final Boss in Paper Land Mass Attack * Golden Warrior Froggit: Final Boss in Mario: Adventure in Underland * Majora's Mask: Final Boss in Majora's Mask 3: The Return of Majora's Mask * Dark Shadow: Final Boss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues * Mutant Shadow Link: Final Boss in Zelda: The Dark Clone * Spiky Piranha Bowser: Final Boss in Mario: The Piranha Invasion * Lord Chomp: Final Boss in Chain Chomp Adventure: The Attack Other Appearances * The Beast: Final Boss of the ROBLOX Game: The Legend of Max 2 * Titan Storm: Final Boss of the ROBLOX Game: Star Quest * Callaptus: Final Boss of the ROBLOX Game: The Hero of Pilkoxia 2: Medallions' Octagon